


A Night in the 1920s

by randomus



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 01:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9049456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomus/pseuds/randomus
Summary: hello eamanda! i'm your gifter for the jeanmarco gift exchange!
i know this is a bit different from your original prompt, i decided to make it more great gatsby inspired and show their relationship after they'd gotten close! so here's working class!marco at his first fancy party sharing a special moment with wealthy!jean :o
i hope you like it!! happy holidays!!! ^u^





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> hello eamanda! i'm your gifter for the jeanmarco gift exchange!
> 
> i know this is a bit different from your original prompt, i decided to make it more great gatsby inspired and show their relationship after they'd gotten close! so here's working class!marco at his first fancy party sharing a special moment with wealthy!jean :o
> 
> i hope you like it!! happy holidays!!! ^u^


End file.
